Evren (Pepper)
|-| Summary = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''Appearance *Light blue eyes *Warm brown scales *Blue-ish undertones *Stripe of white scales lining underbelly *Heavily scarred with frostbreath and venom scars *A little frightening, tbh *Often seen wearing entire chains of flowers *Anxiously wringing her claws and wings *Walks with a bit of a weird limp/shuffle *Partially lame left limbs - has to wear leg-braces Personality *Secretive *Not so much really vain: more like anxious over what others think of her *Gentle and empathetic *Careful around others *Strong-willed *Sensitive and emotionally turbulent *Introverted 110% *Needs others to shove her into social situations *Protective of her friends and allies *Would have been bigwings if it weren't for her brother Trivia *Pepper's third OC! *Originally going to be shipped with Epoch *Was going to be an ISFJ-T personality-type *Was going to be half-and-half Mud/Ice *Her father is a Mud/Ice hybrid *Her favourite colour is blue <3 *She is unable to fly, because of the extensive damage to her wings *She used to have a pet sloth |-| Appearance = '''Evren' is three quarters MudWing and one quarter IceWing - built like a boulder, with a heavyset frame and a blunt, broad muzzle, it's not surprising that so many dragons are unnerved when they first catch sight of her. She has warm brown overscales and nut-brown underscales - the feathery crest that runs down her neck and back is a darker shade of ochre, tipped with a subtle hint of black. She is always anxious of what others think of her, and so often wears a garland of delicate flowers around her neck. Evren's claws and horns are a dull black - in contrast, her shoulders and face are sprinkled with snow-coloured freckles, and a stripe of icy-white scales borders her lighter underbelly. Her regular walking gait is awkward - a shuffle, a limp and a quick hop-step: the limbs of her left side are darkened by frostbreath scars. She is forced to wear makeshift braces on her left legs, else be unable to walk at all. Even so, many dragons still refuse to go anywhere near her. They're afraid of her, mostly - not just because of this, but because of the disfiguring venom scars that ravage her upper body. Her voice is rasping and broken because of these scars, and the right side of her face is blackened and distorted - she is unable to see out of her right eye, and so tries to keep her head turned towards the left. Evren strives to make dragons unafraid of her, though. She is often bedecked in flowers - they make her feel beautiful, in a way, and so she has entire chains of them wound her forearms, tail and horns. It is one of her greatest joys and comforts - she finds it peaceful and calming when she preoccupies herself with arranging flowers, plants and other vegetation. |-| Personality = Evren is a gentle, soft-spoken individual who usually likes to keep to herself - it's hard for her to make friends, but when she does, she will never leave them. She is sensitive and anxious about what others think of her. She tries to keep out of society's way - Evren is all too aware of the judgemental eyes that follow her around everywhere. Look at that dragon. She's hideous. She must be a monster I wonder what she did. It must have been something awful. She's dangerous. She's dangerous. Dangerous. It's difficult for her to form bonds, thus, and she always feels like she will never be good enough for anyone - desperate to prove her worth, Evren strives to reach out to others who are in pain, shoving past her introverted tendencies so that she might sit quietly next to them. She can usually tell what another dragon's feeling, and she can be very passionate about making sure that someone is feeling welcome and secure in the rainforest. The jungle is her home, after all - it's a place to hide, a place of comfort from the prying eyes of the world (...and her family...). Nevertheless, Evren is stubborn and iron-willed, with strong convictions that others would be hard-pressed to shake. She follows those she wants to follow, listens to those who she wants to listen to, and respects dragons who (a) look past her scars and (b) like her for who she is. It's hard for her to accept criticism - even gentle reprimands will make her defensive and hurt, and she can become even more withdrawn and cold towards those who challenge her beliefs and ethics. She hates this aspect of her personality and wishes that she could change, but that's much, much ''easier said than done. Although Evren is a good and hard worker, she can become stressed and flustered when someone is watching her. Much of her studies, thus, take place in the private realms of her rainforest observatory, where no one but Vellichor and Epoch are allowed. ''Work in progress! :3 |-| Background = Evren hatched in the Mud Kingdom, along with her brother (Anonymous) and her cousin (Perenne). Their parents were absent from their hatching, of course - her mother, Sobremesa, returned several hours later, with the intention to check on the eggs...only to find three newly hatched dragonets, mewling for food and viciously tearing apart the nest. The dragonethood that followed was an unhappy one. Even though Evren was her mother's favourite and so got the choicest delicacies at the dinner table, she was still forced into a brutal regime of battle training and brought up with the idea that all dragons were evil and vehemently ruthless. Her father (Saudade) was a subdued, distant figure in her life. She blames him for not protecting Anonymous and Perenne from Sobremesa's cruel talons - and she blames herself for the same reason. The guilt of a bystander - a bystander who did nothing but watch as Perenne was thrown against a wall, as Anonymous was thrown into a battle pitted against a SandWing general. Her guilt is still with her, to this very day - she wishes more than ever that she could reach back into time and change history. By the age of four she had already participated in two battles and three border skirmishes - all of these which resulted in a horrid wound or a brutal scarring. She couldn't walk properly by the age of six, and on her seventh birthday she was permanently injured during a vicious fight against several IceWing trespassers. Sobremesa turned on Evren, then. "You aren't my daughter," she hissed as she shoved the young hybrid out into the streets of Sanctuary. "You were never my daughter. You are weak, you are worthless...don't you dare ''come back, don't you ''dare ''show your face again..." Crying quietly to herself, feeling the crushing weight of her mother's disapproval, Evren fled from Sanctuary, along with her cousin, Perenne - the young IceWing chose to pursue Evren, leaving Anonymous behind in the clutches of Sobremesa. The two made their way to the MudWing swamps, where they remained for several years - trying to avoid trouble and keeping their heads down. They were forced to live in a state of constant travel, of constant fear. Being an IceWing, Perenne was hardly welcome in MudWing territory, even if she had been raised among them since the day of her hatching. On the eve of Evren's ninth birthday, the two were ambushed by a platoon of SandWings and RainWings - a small wing of assassins known as the "Darkbringers," hired by Sobremesa to hunt them down. The intention was to bring the two back alive (or kill Perenne, Sobremesa didn't particularly care). The cousins attempted to fight them off. It was a brutal and unfair battle - the only thing that saved them from getting killed thEpoch n and there was Sobremesa's task to bring them back alive. One of the Darkbringers - a young RainWing female who couldn't have been a day older than seven years - shot a blast of venom at Perenne, in a vain attempt to subdue the IceWing. The venom would have hit the entire upper half of Perenne's body if Evren hadn't shoved her cousin aside and took the blow herself. Horribly disfigured, horribly injured and fading into unconsciousness, Evren could only lay there as the Darkbringers wrestled Perenne to the ground. They dismissed Evren as dead - what dragon could survive that amount of poison? - and so returned to Sobremesa with a kicking and screaming Perenne. Evren was eventually discovered by Epoch, a young NightWing gardener who had been on his annual trip to Possibility. She could only moan several unintelligible words as the NightWing cautiously checked her injuries - he had no idea what could heal her, and so was forced to resort to his wits - dragging the hybrid into a nearby swamp, he sloppily tried to wash her scales of the venom. He knew that he wasn't nearly strong enough to bring her all the way back to the Rain Kingdom, though - so Epoch decided to remain for a little while, nursing Evren back to health and supplying her with food and water. When she was finally strong enough to raise her head, he fashioned a set of clumsy leg braces (he was quite proud of them at the time, though) that would aid her with her mobility issues. ''Work in progress! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Disabled Characters